Continuation?
by RonnieMack
Summary: I felt like there was a little bit that could be added to the story of Chloe, Derek, Simon, and Tori. Along with the new comers of Mr. Bae/Kit and Aunt Lauren, where shall they go to continue on their quest of running from Mr. St. Cloud, and finding Rae? Along with that, finding the subjects from other experiments? (Continuing from The Reckoning's end.) Collab W/ Wall-flower1999
1. Dawning

**Hiya! This is Ronnie, a not-so-new writer but this is my first fanfic posted. Please be nice.**

**Reviews are recommended/highly encouraged, so please leave one!**

**I made most of this chapter just a review of the last events of the book, The Reckoning, so if you remember everything just skip down until you see bold writing telling you it is the end of the review. **

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

Mr. Bae's van was parked a mile away in a shopping mall. He'd bought it a month ago, using faked paperwork, so it couldn't be traced, and it looked like he had been living in it. He threw his sleeping bag and a cooler into the back, and we all climbed in.

I don't know where we ended up. Pennsylvania, I think. No one asked. No one cared. It was a really long, really quiet drive. I was in the back with Aunt Lauren, and even though I noticed Derek glancing back at me anxiously every now and again, I soon fell asleep to the mumble of Simon and his dad in the front of the car.

I woke up when Mr. Bae pulled into a roadside motel. He got two rooms and we split up, guys in one, girls in the other. Mr. Bae said he'd order pizza for us all and then we'd talk. Aunt Lauren said not to rush. No one was hungry, and I'm sure the guys wanted some alone time with their dad.

Liz and Tori seeming to figure I needed alone time with Aunt Lauren, too. Liz took off, saying she was going to wander and she'd be back by morning. Tori said her stomach was queasy from the long drive, so she was going to sit outside for a while and get some air. Aunt Lauren asked her to go behind our unit, so no one could see her as they drove by.

That's when it really hit me : we weren't going home, not yet anyway. And we'd have to get used to always thinking about stuff like that, about who was watching.

I sat beside Aunt Lauren on the bed, and she put an arm around my shoulders.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Okay."

"What happened back there... At the lab..."

She didn't finish. I knew what she meant, though- killing Dr. Davidoff. And I knew that if I mentioned it, she'd tell me I hadn't actually killed him. But I had, I had seen his ghost. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, only that Aunt Lauren wouldn't be the person I'd talk to about it, because she'd only try to make me feel better, not help me work it out. For that, I need Derek, so I just said, "I'm okay." Then, "I know I can't go home right now, but I want Dad to know I'm okay."

"I'm not sure that's-"

"He has to know. Even if he can't know about the whole supernatural stuff and the Edison Group stuff, he still has to know I'm safe."

She wavered for a moment, but seeing my expression, she finally nodded. "We'll find a way."

* * *

When I found Tori out back, she was just sitting there, like that night at the warehouse when her father had betrayed her. Sitting there, staring into space, hugging her knees. Like she was trying to cry, but couldn't.

This had to be hard for her. The guys got their dad back, I got Aunt Lauren back too... But Tori? She'd watched her mother die. No matter how horrible Mrs. Enright had been, no matter how much Tori had come to hate her, she'd still been her mother.

Tori wasn't alone here. She still had a parent, a biological one anyway, but I was sure Mr. Bae wouldn't be too quick to tell her. That would be too weird, like saying, "Sorry you lost one parent, but here's a replacement!"

I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry about your mom." I said.

A short, bitter laugh echoed me. "Why? She was an evil, murdering bitch."

"But she was _your_ evil, murdering bitch."

Tori gave a choked laugh, then nodded. A tear slid down her cheek. I wanted to put my arm around her, but I knew she'd hate that, so I just moved closer, bumping against her. She tensed and I thought she was going to move away, but then she relaxed, leaning against me. I could feel her body shaking as she finally broke down an cried silently. She made no sound, not even a whimper.

A huge shadow rounded the corner. Derek stepped out, head tilted to catch the wind. Hes lips twitched when he saw me, curving into a crooked smile.

"Hey," He said. "I thought I-"

Tori lifted her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and Derek shut up.

"Sorry," He said gruffly, and started to retreat.

"That's okay," She said, getting to her feet. "My pity session is over. You can have her now."

As she walked away from us back to our room, Derek stood there, looking uncertain again. Anxious again. I waved for him to sit beside me, but he shook his head.

"Can't right now," He said. "Dad sent me to find you."

I went to get up, but my foot was asleep and I stumbled a bit. Derek caught me, of course, and didn't let go. He bent, like he was going to kiss me, then stopped.

Was he always going to do that? I almost teased him about it, but he looked so serious, I didn't dare.

"Your aunt," He said. "Did she say anything about your plans?"

"Nope."

Once more he leaned down to me, then stopped again.

"She didn't say _anything_? Like whether you're going home or not?"

"I'm not. As long as that Cabal is still out there, we can't. I suppose we'll stay with you guys, if that's what your dad has in mind. Probably safest."

He exhaled, like he'd been holding his breath, and I finally understood why he was so anxious. Now that we'd escaped the Edison Group and were back with our families, he thought that meant we'd go our separate ways.

"I'm certainly _hoping_ we'll stay with you guys," I said.

"Me too."

I slid closer, feeling his arms close around me, tightening. Our lips touched-

"Derek?" His dad called. "Chloe?"

_Just in_ _time..._

Derek let out a growl. I laughed and backed up.

"We seemed to get a lot of that, don't we?" I chuckled.

"Too much. After we eat, we're going for a walk. A _long_ walk. Far from every possible distraction."

I grinned up at him. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Speaking of plans, Mr. Bae had plenty of them. Over pizza, he confirmed what I had expected-We needed to go on the run again, this time from the Cabal.

"So everything we did back there, at the lab... It didn't do any good?" I said.

"Probably only pissed them off," Tori muttered in reply.

"No, it helped," Mr. Bae said. "The Edison Group won't recover from this anytime soon, and it'll take some time for the Cabal to sort through everything and plan a search. Fortunately, being a Cabal, they've got a lot on their to-do list, and we won't be at the top. You're valuable, and they'll want you back, but we'll have some breathing room." He glanced at my aunt. "Lauren? Living on the run may not be what you had in mind, but I'm going to strongly suggest you and Chloe join us. We should stick together." _I second that notion!_

Derek looked at me, tensing, like if Aunt Lauren disagreed he'd jump in immediately. It was when she said, "That would be best," that he relaxed. So did I. Simon grinned and shot me a thumbs up from across the table. I looked over at Tori, though. She seemed to be holding herself as still as she could, her face rigid, not giving anything away.

"And Tori will come too, right?" I said.

"Of course." Mr. Bae smiled at her. "I suppose I should make sure that's okay with her, though. Will you stay with us, Tori?"

She nodded, and slid a half smile my way.

"We'll need to lie low for a while," Mr. Bae said. "I have a few ideas of places we can go. Simon says Tori got a list of the other subjects. We'll make contact with them. They have to know what was going on... And what happened. We'll look for Rae, too. If she's with her mother, that's good, but we'll want to make sure of that. We don't want anyone left behind."

It was overwhelming, but it felt weirdly good, too, knowing we weren't alone, knowing we could help others. We had a lot of work ahead of us, but a lot of adventures, too. I was sure of that.

* * *

Derek and I went out for our walk after dinner. Alone.

There was an open field behind the motel and we headed there. Finally, when we were far enough from the building, Derek led be into a little patch of woods. He hesitated, unsure of what to do, just continuing to hold my hand. When I stepped in front of him, though, his free hand went around my waist.

"So," I said. "Seems like you're going to be stuck with me for a while."

He smiled. A genuine smile that lit up his whole face.

"Good," He rumbled, pulling me against him.

He bent down, his breath warming my lips. My pulse was racing so fast I could barely breath, I'm sure he could hear it. I was also sure that he'd just stop again, and I tensed, waiting for that hesitation, stomach twisting. His lips touched mine, and still I kept waiting for him to pull back.

His lips pressed against mine, then parted. And he kissed me. _Really_ kissed me- arms moving around me, mouth moving against mine, firm, like he'd made up his mind that this was what he wanted and he wasn't backing down again.

I slid my arms around his neck as his tightened around me, scooping me up and lifting me off of my feet. He hissed me like he was never gong to stop, and I didn't ever _want_ him to stop.

It was a perfect moment, one where nothing else mattered. All I could feel was him. All I could taste was his kiss. All I could hear was the pounding of his heart. All I could think about was him, and how much I wanted this, and how incredibly lucky I was to get it, and how tight I was going to hold onto it.

This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This _me_. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy, I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be.

**_End Of Review_**

Back at the motel, I got one last kiss by Derek before he retreated to his a room with a "Good night." rumbling from his chest. I walked to my room, opening the door to find Tori on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, and Aunt Lauren sleeping on the bed. I gently shut the door, Tori turning her head to watch me walk over to the empty edge of the bed.

"Enjoy your... _walk_?" She sneered, lying her head back onto the pillow she had stolen from my side of the bed. I couldn't care less, of course.

"Yes, yes I did." I said, slipping off my shoes and fluffing my one pillow before settling down upon the bed. It creaked as I put my weight on it, but otherwise it was fine. I finally realized how tired I was. As I settled in the bed, my limbs felt so heavy, and my eyelids began to instantly droop.

I could hear Tori trying to say something, but I slid into sleep before I could even respond.

* * *

I woke up Aunt Lauren caring herself off of the creaky bed, not really the noise waking me but the bed jumping up as her weight was lifted off of the springs. Groggily, I propped myself off of my elbow as my other hand rubbed my eyes with my forefinger and my thumb.

"Sorry to wake you," Aunt Lauren whispered, her eyebrows twisting together apologetically. I waved it off, mouthing it was fine as I looked over at Tori who lay sprawled across the couch, her light snores heard from my perch on the bed.

I lifted myself off the bed at quietly as I could, then moved over to Aunt Lauren whom was looking in the fridge. We had two tiny cartons of milk and a even smaller carton of orange juice. On the counter lay three nutrition bars. What a wonderful breakfast. I shouldn't be saying anything though, I had been having the nutrition bar and milk breakfast for the past _while_. And plus, we hadn't gone to the store - or at least a gas station - since we had escaped the lab with Mr. Bae so it was the best of what we had.

We split it up, giving Tori the OJ and a bar - laying it on the coffee table beside the couch - and the rest for Aunt Lauren and myself. Still feeling groggy, I whispered to Aunt Lauren, "I'm going to slip outside for a little bit, some fresh air may wake me up." And when she nodded I slipped out the door.

* * *

Sitting on the concrete floor, my opened milk cart beside me as I munched on my nutrition bar, I looked out upon the field that had fog snaking through/along the tall grass. It was about 7 AM, that was to be expected, especially in November but nothing could stop her from feeling a chill run down her spine.

"You must be cold," Derek rumbled from the doorway, his mass leaning against the door frame before he pushed off to snake off his jacket. I jumped, well... I half jumped. I jumped, but stopped right in the middle of it and just sat there, tensed, mentally scolding myself for being so jumpy. I could hear a low rumble from Derek, a chuckle, as he draped the jacket over my shoulders, the hood covering my head and falling over my eyes.

"Thank you," I muttered through a mouthful of nutrition bar, my voice hopelessly muffled by the food. Derek's lips lifted in a half grin, huffing in amusement at the attempt of talking with my mouth full. He bumped my side, glancing down at me as I bumped him back, then leaned against him.

"Dad said we need to head out later." He muttered after a moment, after letting his cheek rest against the top of my head.

After taking a chug out of the tiny milk carton, I mumbled a gruff, "Okay." before clearing my throat and nodding. Neither of us moved though, we had a couple hours to spare, I'd wager, so for now we just stared out at the foggy field, enjoying each others warmth and company until we had to leave.


	2. On The Road

**Hiya! This is Ronnie, a not-so-new writer but this is my first fanfic posted. Please be nice.**

**Reviews are recommended/highly encouraged, so please leave one!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

An hour before we had to leave, Liz showed up, and she helped us pack what little belongings we had into Mr. Bae's van. Aunt Lauren made a point to stop by a gas station at least to get some more food, knowing that breakfast wasn't really going to last.

Forty five minutes to spare after we finished packing our things up, and we were hopelessly antsy to get on the move we just hunkered up into the van. Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren sat up front this time, with Derek, Simon and I sitting in the back as Tori lay upon the middle set of seats asleep. Judging by how dark her eyes looked when she had woken up, I doubt she got a good nights rest and she was making up for it along the ride.

Honestly, I didn't either. I had woken up several times to the memories of those last moments in the lab, Dr. Davidoff's dead body and Mrs. Enright pulling the trigger. So, I just lean against Derek, smiling as he snaked his arm along the top of the seat that I wasn't quite tall enough to reach and his fingers tipped against my shoulder.

The drive was quiet, our van now moving along a two lane road that had very few passers by, and with that no one in the car said a word. I'd suppose they are all tired, like Tori and I, but when I glanced up I saw Derek glancing out every window almost fervently and Simon was just staring blankly out his.

Outside, the van zoomed past green forests, fresh from the morning dew that hadn't just evaporated yet due to lack of sunlight and heat, and nothing could seem more innocent. Well, I suppose.

Hours upon hours of driving upon this road before we turned upon an Exon. The bumping of entering the parking lot woke Tori up, and she muttered something about having to go to the bathroom before we pulled into a parking space and she hustled out of the van.

I - on the other hand - continued to sit there. Thirsty, and more than a little hungry, I muttered to Derek that I'm going to get a snack and then scuttled out of the car as well.

Though, before I knew it, I could feel him looming over me as I was looking at bags of chex-mix. Cheddar or Original? Hm... I had barely gotten to choose when I heard Tori coming out of the bathroom. She stopped just outside the door.

"Oh, please, even in _gas stations_? Wow, dating standards have really gone down." She said, walking toward us, then going around to snag a butterfinger. Seeing it made me crave one, so I chose one of the tiny ones that were about the length of your pinkie just to satisfy.

I also chose a bag of original Chex-mix before going to the cash register and buying it.

* * *

And then back into the car, driving for about thirty minutes before I fell asleep - leaning against Derek's shoulder. I could hear Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren murmuring plans before I finally passed out. And as usual, the recent events plagued me in my sleep.

Images, flashes, of Dr. Davidoff's face just after he'd been shot, that second between when he was alive and head. Then his ghost, staring down at his body. He may have taken Aunt Lauren's life if hadn't done it but... That gives me no right to take a life and-

What if I hadn't done it? What if Mr. Bae hadn't gotten there in time? I imagined Aunt Lauren with a bullet through her temple, Mr. Bae apologizing for not coming sooner afterward, Derek having to hold me as I cried, muttering that this is what she'd have wanted - for me to be safe.

"Hey, wake up." I wish I could... With all of this in my mind I just delved deeper into the abyss of depressing thoughts. Yay me!

"Chloe, wake up." I felt someone shake my shoulder, and I opened my eyes to see Derek hovering over me, a look of concern upon his face. "Are you okay?" He whispered, bending his head so he can see my face when I looked away.

"Y-yeah." I muttered, sniffling when I realized my nose was runny. Derek gingerly put his and to my face and wiped my cheek - wet with tears - with his thumb. I was crying in my sleep, oh great...

"What's the matter?" He asked, when he did the same thing to my other cheek, taking his thumb and rubbing it across my cheek, his palm cradling my head.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I'm fine." I put on a smile to confirm my words, but - of course - Derek didn't buy it. He gave me a look, one of concern, before blinking it back and giving me a soft scowl that said we _were_ going to cover this later.

* * *

And we did, when we got out Derek immediately pulled me aside to the treeline just a little ways from the car. We had not passed any roadside motels, and Mr. Bae along with Aunt Lauren was about to pass out so - as we were going to be camping in the woods tonight - Simon offered to go to the closest store or something to get another sleeping bag or two - or something at least - and he took the car and drove off. In the mean time, Mr. Bae was sitting at the base of a tree while Aunt Lauren was snuggled up in the sleeping bag that we had at the moment. Tori was sitting offcast from them both upon a log - looking out upon the road.

"What's the matter?" Derek asked, repeating himself from earlier when he had reached a good spot.

"N-nothing is wrong, Derek, really. I-I-"

"Spit it out." He snapped, then cooled off and said, "Sorry, just.. I know there's something wrong, and I want you to trust me. I could help you if you'd just give me a chance." He kind of spat out that last sentence, obviously haven't cooled off entirely.

I let out a sigh, turning my head so I don't have to look up at his piercing gaze. "It was- Back at the lab... Dr. Davidoff..." I muttered, not really knowing where to begin, but Derek knew what I meant. His lips moved in a silent, "Oh." and then he hugged me, letting my face bury into his chest.

"You did what you had to do, just like with me and Liam, it was only death on his mind, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Aunt Lauren or anyone of us." He muttered, opening his mouth like he had more things to say on his tongue but he closed his mouth soon after - realizing it's not the right thing to say.

I'm pretty sure it was something like, "Look at all the lives you saved, you shouldn't feel guilty."

What about the ones I had taken? That is the question that he knew I would have asked, and that was probably why he didn't say it. I can't just forget that I had taken someone's life, but I guess now Derek and I were in the same boat.


	3. -Note-

**Hiya! This is Ronnie, a not-so-new writer but this is my first fanfic posted. Please be nice.**

**Reviews are recommended/highly encouraged, so please leave one!**

**~Enjoy!~**

* * *

_Hey guys! 'Tis me, Ronnie, this sadly isn't chapter three. I wanted to write this to tell you that school has started back for me, and I'm kinda a freshmen so it has been hectic. I've been talking with a person, collabing with her - getting ideas - and we have made this tie into her stories. Check them out! _

_Her user is Wall-flower1999/Necromancer1999 (Last one is if you know her. Look her up as Wall-flower1999)_

_She's really awesome and has really cool ideas. Sadly she is no longer updating like she used to, but her stories are still worth looking at. _

_Anyway, also, I came to tell you that I'll be posting about every two weeks - if that. Hopefully on Sundays, if I can even manage that. The reason with that is not just school but Marching Band - I play a synthesizer, it's fun, don't judge - and a few other instruments and I have to go to practices and such throughout the season so... yeah! I'm busy and shit. _

_If you'd like to chime in with some ideas that'd be awesome, because I am a frequent victim of writers block, so if you'd want me to write anything for you it would be my pleasure~ I may/may not add them to this particular story - depending on idea - but... I mean, if you get a entire story based on your idea I doubt you'd all mind right? XD_

_Oh, and one last thing. If you'd be so kind as to comment your thoughts on the chapters for me, it would be great. I'd like to see what you all think of my story and would like to know what I can improve on. Also, if I ever go OOC, just point it out and I'll try to fix it as best as I can. You can't make someone else's character perfect. _

_To those who have reviewed, thank you so much! I love your comments, they are great. For those who don't know, there is a little bit of a continuing of their story in another of Kelley Armstrong's series called Darkest Rising, towards the end they show up. And also, Kelley has written several short stories of stuff like how Simon and Derek got into Lyle house and a bunch of other things. _

_Anyway, tell me what you think about the story - should I continue? Y/N? - should I do something different? Y/N?_

_Thank you! R&R!_


End file.
